


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Pastel Felix, Punk Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Don't talk to me."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:04 AM**

"Don't talk to me."Chan growled at the feminine looking boy that kept trying to approach him to no avail."Don't even _look_ at me."

"But-"Chan's stern glare the boy off and he finally seemed to get message,turning and walking away from his table.Chan heard Changbin sigh in frustration."You're acting like an asshole,you know that right?"He asked and Chan just rolled his eyes.


End file.
